


The Joker's Daughter: Introduction Arc

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: The Joker's daughter AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Joker (DCU), Hurt/Comfort, Joker (DCU) Backstory, Pre-Slash, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: What if the joker's unborn daughter was adopted by the dark knight?What if once they found out her parentage, she was allowed to visit him?WHat would happen if the Joker went good?
Series: The Joker's daughter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: the birth and the death

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any version of D.C. Universe or the Batman,  
> Going of The Batman 2005 cartoon with the characters.  
> Levi is my OC, so please forgive her OCness, she's been through a lot.

Not many would have believed that someone as twisted and deranged as the Joker, could have once been a normal citizen of Gotham. But that was the truth, the Joker was once an ordinary man named Jason, and even more unbelievable still, he was married.

Jason’s wife was a kind-hearted woman who loved him, so she didn’t mind too much that they lived in poverty or that they could barely make ends meet. She was happy with him, and she was even more happy with the birth of their daughter, Olivia Levi Walker. Walker was Jason’s wife’s maiden name; it was changed to that after the accident that change Jason into Joker.

But before the accident they were happy, they had named their child and where waiting for her arrival. But because of the accident, Jason never got to meet his daughter, and his wife had moved away from their home in grief, but she still stayed in Gotham.

That’s where this begins, in Gotham, because even though she was the daughter of the Joker, her mother had never actually learned of her husbands’ fate, believing that Jason had died in an accident at the chemical plant. So little Oliva never learnt of her father’s activities, she knew of the Joker, but not who he once was.

So little Oliva was raised oblivious to her father’s state, but years later would come to realise that he was still holding out for that moment his little girl would say;

“Dad”

~8 years later~

Olivia and her mother were taking a trip to the bank on New Years Eve, the Bank was in the centre of Gotham so it was open, but because of a meeting between a rich person there were less people on staff, so when some bank robbers came in those that were there were silenced fast.

After a round of guns was fired money was shoved into bags pretty quickly, and as the rich businessmen were rounded up their wallets were collected. One of the men made the choice of grabbing Olivia’s mother for a hostage; so, once the police arrived there was a standoff. Unfortunately, due to the actions of one policeman, Olivia’s mother was shot in the middle of a shootout, and Olivia was pulled away by one of the businessmen.

As Olivia looked up at the man’s face, she didn’t know it, but Bruce Wayne was about to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2: the decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce just wanted to check on her, but Levi's idea of justice gives him a consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own D.C. Universe or Batman.

It had been a few days since the accident, Olivia Levi Walker was officially an orphan. She was told that one of the businessmen from the bank had paid for her hospital bills and her mother’s funeral. Olivia didn’t really know what to think, she was a smart 8-year-old, but that didn’t change the fact that seeing her mother die was devastating for her.

It was her third day awake that Bruce had decided to visit her.

Bruce stood near the end of her bed, he met her eyes and took in her condition for himself. She was similar to him after his parent’s murder.

“I would ask how you’re feeling. But I’ve been in this position so instead I’ll ask, do you feel stable right now? Or do you need to let it out?” Bruce wasn’t that good with children, his only time with helping people in this situation came from Commissioner Gordon telling him the world didn’t end in an Alleyway the night his parents were murdered.

Olivia gave a small smile at that, at least the man was understanding of, what was happening.

“I, I feel okay right now. But, mummy isn’t coming back is she?”

Ever since she was little, she understood what happened with her father, her mother never hid his death form her. So, she understood that she wouldn’t see her mummy again, but she wanted to check, this man seemed really smart, did he know different?

“I’m sorry, your mom isn’t coming back”

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back on her pillow, she started crying.

Bruce picked up a teddy bear that was sitting on the table near him and brought it over to her, after that he sat back on the opposite side of the room.

He waited until she stopped crying to carry over a glass and a jug of water, waiting until she finished drinking to ask her another question.

“Do you have any other family aside from your mother? We weren’t able to find any on the system”

Oliva shook her head, “My dad died in an accident when I was little, and mummy never mentioned anyone else”

Bruce nodded, “I know what you’re feeling right now, but I promise you that those involved with be brought to justice for this okay?”

Olivia looked up at the nice man, he knew what she felt?

As Bruce got up to leave Olivia pulled on his sleeve, “Mister. They’re just going to prison right? They’re not going to get hurt too right?”

Bruce looked at the little girl with some shock, in this situation he wondered if she should have been more angry, but maybe she was tired of pain?

He smiled, “They’ll be punished, but they won’t be hurt, promise”

Olivia nodded, and cuddled the teddy bear closer as she laid down to sleep.

Bruce walked out of the hospital with a goal in mind;

  1. He, or rather Batman, would find those thugs, and 2. Olivia Levi Walker wouldn’t be going to an orphanage when she was out. Bruce caught his reflection as he walked past the windows of the hospital, she needed a support system right now, and maybe he could be that.




	3. Levi's profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you what she looked like, my bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Batman or any of the D.C. universe franchise.  
> But I do own Levi, she's mine.

Name: Olivia Levi Walker (mother’s maiden name)

Nick name: Levi - the name her father would have chosen.

age: 8 years old and standing at 4 foot 7. (tall I know and not realistic but lets go with it.

Physical appearance:

  * shoulder length, straight, black hair, it is usually down, but as she gets older it's usually plaited or in a high ponytail.
  * dark blue eyes
  * pale, but gets slightly tanned when in the sun for a while, does not burn thankfully.
  * is 6 feat tall at 16 but 4’7 at 8 yrs



Clothes:

As a child she prefers black, overall dresses with white or green shirts, she doesn't really change her wardrobe much, and prefers darker shades, but she isn't opposed to colour.

As a teenager she wears button shirts (black, blue, white, red) with vests (purple, black, dark green) with dark coloured skirts, jeans or trousers depending on the weather. She prefers to wear sneakers, flats or boots, but will not wear heels on any occasion.

Attitude:

Levi, due to her childhood of being exposed to the criminal goings of Gotham, has an almost deadpan expression, she does smile and laugh, but she prefers to not express those emotions in front of strangers, she has a sarcastic attitude and likes cynical humor. As well as her expressions, she has developed a love of psychology and medicine, and with the added bonus of being meticulous in her work, she is on her way to being a great doctor or psychologist.

Levi generally doesn't show 'respect' to those she doesn't think have earned it, or to those who have lost it. She is polite to adults and figures of authority, but she won't obey them as she would Bruce or Alfred; she did warm up to Commissioner Gordon fairly quickly though, perhaps due to the compliments he gets from Bruce, so she is willing to listen to him if need be.

Levi cares deeply for her remaining family, be it be Bruce, Alfred and her friends.

And that is Levi, the daughter of the Joker, although this description of her may change once she grows up.


	4. a reveal of two kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out that Bruce is the Batman.  
> Bruce finds out that Levi is the daughter of the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing is a bit bad with this, but I hope you can stick it out long enough to at least appreciate the plot.

Olivia Levi Walker-Wayne was the newly adopted daughter of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, or as she knew him, Bruce.

And as Bruce knew her, Levi. Turns out she prefers her middle name, apparently, it’s the name her father would have chosen, and her mother gave her the name to honour him in death.

Both Bruce and Levi were happy with their situation, of course, Alfred was the happiest among them, even if the little girl was adopted, with her blue eyes and black hair she passed for a Wayne, and she was quite tall for her age, only an 8 year old and already 4 foot 7, she was going to be a tall teenager, but her hight helped when she and Master Bruce were playing basketball or when he was teaching her how to bake his famous butter-scones.

Bruce loved watching Levi bake with Alfred, he was like a happy grandfather, and Levi seemed better. She was still in mourning, and that feeling would never leave her for a long time, but spending a good amount of time with Bruce and Alfred, as well as time alone in the library or her room was good too, Bruce had told her about his own parents one evening, when Levi had woken in a fright from a storm…

~ _one week after Levi moved in_ ~

It was pelting down rain, and loud bursts of thunder were surrounding the manor, Bruce had just gotten home late and was heading off to bed when he heard the sound of sniffling coming from Levi’s room. He had placed her in a room near to his so she wouldn’t be too scared.

Bruce knocked on her door and waited for an admission from the girl within. Once he did, he crossed the room and knelt next to her bed, asking her what was keeping her awake.

Bruce wasn’t sure if it was nightmares, the storm outside or mourning that was keeping her up, but with the confirmation of it being the storm, but she also said that she was missing her mommy. Bruce decided then that he needed to tell her his story, so that she knew that both he and Alfred weren’t going to belittle her for mourning her parents.

When Bruce told her about his parents, Levi hugged him, but her question again surprised him,

“Did the bad guys go to jail?” she looked up with slightly watery eyes.

Bruce shook his head, “No, they were never caught, I was close to finding them once but, it would have come at too great a price”

That price being someone’s death, Bruce hadn’t been willing to kill someone for his own purposes, and so he let go of his only lead.

“I’m sorry they weren’t caught” Levi mumbled, her eyes drooping as she dipped off to sleep, Bruce smiled.

“They might have got away, but someone else lived, so it wasn’t trade that I regret”

If this type of justice was reasonable for Levi, then maybe he should continue on his path of finding the thugs and putting them in jail, Bruce wondered though, if that would be enough for her, or if she would want more done on her behalf.

~ _end flashback_ ~

Bruce had been waiting a few weeks now, Levi had officially settled into the manor, and child services was satisfied that she would be taken care of, and not be used as a publicity stunt.

Alfred had broached the idea to him, and he wasn’t going to fight it, because of his duties as Batman he had odd working hours and might not be home too often on some days, this could have a negative effect on Levi’s health, as she would need to have a stable figure around, as Alfred had broached the idea of telling Levi that he was Batman, and that he was looking for her mother’s killers.

So, with Alfred’s blessing, *cough* permission *cough* Bruce led Levi down to the Batcave and showed her the progress he had made on catching the remaining thugs.

Levi was overwhelmed by this, Bruce was so nice and caring, as well as a but of a dork when it came to cookies in the oven or basketball, how could he be the Dark Knight?

Bruce took his time explaining, giving a little information so he didn’t completely overwhelm his daughter, and it seems that it was a good idea not to, Levi was clearly struggling to absorb all of this.

After a few hours, and dinner, had passed, Bruce carried Levi back to bed; he didn’t want her to stay up too late, and this had probably taken all the strength out of her.

Bruce was happy though, Levi didn’t mind that he was Batman, she knew he’d been doing it for years before her, and she seemed to take it pretty well. Bruce shut her door, at least now she wouldn’t be wondering where he was when he was being Batman, and she would know now that he would be strong enough to protect her from criminals.

\-------------------f

It was a few weeks later that Bruce had finally gotten Levi’s medical history, the extensive version.

Because of her mothers living arrangements the file wasn’t overly full, but it did list allergies and her parentage.

It was as Bruce was reading this file that he recognised the name of Levi’s father:

Jason Anthony Wilson.

Or rather he recognised him as the name of one of his villains, The Joker.]

Bruce’s daughter was the daughter of the Joker.

Bruce read through the file, Jason had been presumed dead in a factory accident, leaving behind his pregnant wife and unborn child. Levi’s mother had never known what had happened to her husband and it seemed that the Joker had lost all memory of his family.

Bruce was startled, and also conflicted.

He believed that with the right incentive or therapy ever Arkham’s villains could be rehabilitated. And it was clear that Levi didn’t know what had happened to her father. So, should he introduce them?

He was obviously going to tell Levi what he had found, she deserved to know that her father was alive, even with this situation. But should the Joker know?

As the father he had rights towards his daughter, but if he has forgotten his family what could happen if he finds his wife murdered and daughter living with someone else?

Did the Joker remember Levi?

The reason he recognised the name was because He, or rather Batman, and Commissioner Gordon were the only ones allowed to know the Joker’s DNA test results, these had given a name, but they hadn’t given his family history.

As Bruce was thinking this Levi walked into his office, she knew that Bruce had been given her medical file today and wanted to know if everything was alright.

Bruce was startled by her arrival. But knew that he had to tell her everything.

Levi’s birth father was alive, and he was Gotham’s most wanted criminal.


End file.
